Wreaking Havoc
by Chase Me
Summary: Jean Havoc has his reasons for following Roy Mustang the way he does. Find out why, and what all he's been through... Just a fic about Jean's past...and hopefully...future... RoyXJean onesided JeanXCain.... 2nd chapter better than the first...
1. Past and Papers

I just had the sudden urge to write a fic about Havoc out of the blue. This fic will eventually be yaoi….and I'm pretty sure it will be RoyXHavoc. It's….my idea on what Havoc's life was like…and you'll see there are a few changes….but it's a** fan** fiction…so there….if Jean seems a bit too OOC…juts slap me, ok?

Disclaimer: If I owned FMA….you'd all know it….because Jean would be in it a lot more….

* * *

It was just another normal night at the orphanage. All the children where sleeping in their bunks, while the people who watched over them worked silently on cleaning the place up. It was a nice little orphanage, but in a way it was more like a day-care….or for-a-few-years-care. The children there were only there because their parents couldn't have them by their side…money most certainly was NOT an issue. The Clear Water Orphanage was the most expensive place to send your child, and only the wealthy could have there kids stay there. Meaning it took money…lots of money.

And it was for that reason that "The Fallen Angels" decided that, that was the perfect place to raid on that particular night. They wanted money and that seems like the easiest place to get it. All they had to worry about was breaking into the safe, and they did it easily. They filled their bags, and killed anyone who tried to stop them, and then some. There were a well-known group in the city called Norcross, and they were feared because the leader had no problem with ordering for the destruction of children. And on that night, he did just that. He ordered all but the oldest be killed, and those that weren't killed to be brought with, to become members. At that time he only had about 20 members, most of them young men who he had scooped up in similar ways. The few women were there to be there...they either needed the money or had no other choice. Out of the 6 in the group, Saffron was the favorite. She was 22 on that particular night, and on her way out of the building that was currently burning down slowly, she noticed that they had missed one. A blonde boy ran swiftly away from her, and she growled in annoyance.

She slowly followed him, until she had him cornered. He turned to her, his blue eyes full of fear shining brightly due to the fire. This didn't affect her, he was young and she figured the boss wouldn't be interested. She raised her gun, and the boy squeaked and suddenly held something out to her, his eyes clenched shut.

"P-please, miss…it's all I got!" when she saw what the boy was holding out, her gun dropped to her side. A wrinkled dollar bill was in his hands, and she couldn't help but smirk. A single dollar bill? Please….

"Hmmm….interesting….let's bring him with…I have a good feeling about this one." Behind her, her boss chuckled. She didn't ask why, she just grabbed the kids arm and dragged him out of the building.

Thirty-four people where killed that night, and eleven were reported missing. Out of that thirty-four, twenty-six were children under the age of eleven. The rest were the workers and janitors. The eleven missing were taken with "The Fallen Angels" and within a year, there were only eight left. From there they were raised under them. They were taught how to fight, use money….but more importantly get money. They didn't bother trying to run away…there was no use in trying.

Out of the eight, the youngest was nine. He was the last minute boy whose lucky dollar bill had saved his life. Yoshiyo Weidenbaum was his name, and he was the fasted learning kid in the group. He became a new favorite, learning under Saffron. He was under the impression that they were going to get a ton of money and then save the city…make it better. It's what he wanted to see happen, so he stayed in "The Fallen Angels".

It didn't take him too long to realize that it was all a lie, and that he and his friends were really being used. They had been promised money and fame, but got neither. They had been promised a peaceful city, but no such city existed. When Yoshiyo came to the realization that they had no intention of reuniting him with his parents as promised, he fled. By that time he was 17, and Saffron was long gone. Too much added up at once.

Norcross could no longer be a home for him.

They didn't bother following him, yet he ran and ran. He even changed his name just in case. He did everything he could to make sure that they would never, **EVER** find him….

* * *

Jean Havoc sighed at his desk as he signed yet another piece of paper. He knew he was going to get yelled at as soon as Hawkeye saw the fact that he was smoking; yet he lit up anyway. He needed it…there was a stack of paper that needed his name on it. His plan was simple: get all of it done and then get it to Mustang before lunch. He glanced at the clock and sighed…

He had and hour and a half before then.

It seemed impossible…yet he was determined to do it…for Mustang. Jean remembered why he had signed up for the military that day. He had met Roy Mustang the day before, and his words were all the inspiration that he needed. Sure…they were the words of a Colonel who was in for a hangover in the morning, but they still caught Jean.

_"I'm going to change how this place works….by becoming top dog…"_ is what he had said to him. That is why Jean Havoc followed and respected Roy Mustang. He had a dream to fix what was wrong, and Jean could tell he was truthfull about every word. Over the years that he had worked with Roy, he began to admire him more and more, and became more and more eager to help him with his dream. Jean Havoc had come a long way from the hole he started in…and he felt that Mustang was his way out.

Looking at the clock, he realized that he had just wasted a good…20 minutes daydreaming, and his cigarette had burned down to the filter and died. Sighing againhe grabbed a piece of paper from the stack and began reading.

It was going to be another long day….

* * *

I'm happy to be done with this chapter. I know it's a bit confusing…and depending on the reviews I get will depend if I end up re-writing it or continuing. Let me know whacha guys think!

**Review!**


	2. Cars and Reports

Hmmm….yeah…you know the drill…I don't own…wish I did…

* * *

"How could you!" a furious blonde yelled. Before the eleven year old on the ground lay the remains of a toy. Above him, laughing at him, were two older boys. They were always making fun of him…and now they had gone off and broke his **only** toy.

"Oh please…you sure do know how to whine, Yoshiyo…it's just a little piece of crap…" the boy above him laughed, causing Yoshiyo's eyes to water.

"It…was mine…you broke it…"

"I sure did."

"It was mine…how could you….my car….my…."

* * *

"MY CAR!" Hughes couldn't help but flinch as Jean's voice pierced the garage. "My poor baby! Who did this?"

"Did…what exactly?" Hughes asked, walking over to inspect the car closer. There was a scratch…on the driver side door. "Oh…I see…"

"My poor car…" Jean sighed then took a long drag from his smoke. "Today is going to be a bad day…I can tell."

"Because you're car got scratched?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"I'm on my last pack…_and_ my car got scratched…" Jean said as he walked into the office.

"You'll be fine…hey I know what will make you better! You should see the picture of my dear daughter playing in the snow!" Jean sighed as a picture was practically shoved down his throat. As Hughes ran off to show Cain, he sat don at his desk and noticed that his poor rose was wilting already.

Every Sunday, Jean Havoc would stop at the Florist and spend eight dollars on a red rose. His desk always had a tall coffee mug, which he filled with water and placed the rose in. By Saturday the rose had wilted, and he would carefully pull all of the petals, put them in a box and then buy another and repeat the process. People stopped asking him why, because he never really gave them an answer. It's was just one of those weird things that he did and people got used to.

Jean had somehow drowned Hughes and Cain out, and was focused on the fact that he owed Roy a report. He had it finished, of course, he was up all night getting it done…but there was the matter of actually giving it to him. It used to be easy…he'd just walk in there, salute him and hand him the papers and walk out. It's what he had done for years, and every single time…he wanted a reason to stay in his presence longer. Whenever he got a chance he was walking at Roy' side. He feared that Roy was in a relationship with Hawkeye…or worse…Edward. The way they argued all the time…and how Ed always got to spend a ton of time getting yelled at in Roy's office…

Here he had known Roy for a few years…and Edward…a kid was totally beating him at his goal. Jean felt a hot wave a jealousy rush through him at the very thought…the very image of Roy telling the kid how much he cared for him. This caused him to stand up rather quickly, a determined look on his face. There was no way that it was possible. Roy couldn't stand Edward…right? They…argued when they were alone in the office…right? Just argued…no kissing…no confessions…just…

"You OK?" Jean snapped out of his thoughts to see Cain looking at him in a rather concerned way.

"Huh?" he blinked at him oddly, and watched as a pink tint spread across Cain Cain's features.

"You really spaced out there…and I was asking you if you were feeling OK…you've been acting a bit odd lately…" his voice quieted and faded out, as he suddenly felt stupid. Jean smiled,

"Oh…yeah? I haven't been sleepin' too well lately…sorry…" Cain's concern seemed to spread. "I'm fine…I just gotta go send this report in…" he grabbed the paper from his desk and slowly made his way to Roy's office. Knocking lightly, he awaited an answer hopefully, and got one.

"Come in." it was the same irritated voice as before.

"Sir…" Jean stepped in and gave a quick salute, "I have that report you requested, sir." Roy actually looked up from his papers for once, and Jean felt his body tense up a great deal.

"Already?"

"Yes, sir…" he held the papers out. Roy reached for them, and there was a good half a second where his hand brushed Jean's. This caused him to blush a bit, but he quickly scolded himself and shook it off. "You wanted it as soon as possible…so…"

"Yes, good job Havoc…" Jean once again gave a quick salute,

"Thank you, sir…" he stood there for a moment, watching Roy read over what was written on the papers, until he looked up at him and he froze,

"Well? Get back to work then…" Jean nodded quickly and rushed out, so quickly he missed the smirk on Roy's face.

At his desk, all he could think about was how there was this amazing shock when their hands brushed for just a second. How even through the gloves Roy's hand was so warm. Remebering made Jean smile lightly and look to the rose on his desk. His smile faded, however, when a sudden thought hit his head.

'How many times has he grabbed Ed's arm in anger…or…?' he gave a heavy sigh, he was sure that Ed had beaten him to Roy. If Ed didn't somebody had to of…it just wasn't fare…not in any way.

* * *

This is the second chapter have posted today…sigh and still no reviews…

Come on guys…I need fuel…

**Review...Please!**


End file.
